


Hearts Around Taehyung's Name

by santohyung



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jungkook vibe, Fluff, Glingy, Growing Up, I promise, In a way, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, a diary is involved, but no vmin, don't tell secrets to hobi, im just saying, jungkook is quite cheesy, kim taehyung is a tease, tons of it, vmin are soulmates, vmin is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santohyung/pseuds/santohyung
Summary: Jungkook doesn't like Sharing what's his. Taehyung has always paid him more attention but now he's an adult and hangs out with Jimin more often. And fuck, Jungkook never thought Hoseok would tell everyone about his secret diary.[Or: Where Jungkook wants Taehyung all to himself]





	Hearts Around Taehyung's Name

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE I'M BACK !
> 
> I wasn't planning on finishing this story until next year because I'm fucking lazy but HEY my friend told me to write it so here I am being the amazing friend I am. Love you, soft, beautiful, baby, muffin, cute, banana, pie, cherry, babu, dongsaeng :) x
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I know it's really short but it's really cute i promise !  
> Bye x

Jungkook was only fifteen when he joined Bangtan Sonyeondan. He was also fifteen when he first met Kim Taehyung.

At first, Jungkook kept his distance from the hyung, but as time went on he started to get closer. It's not that he didn't like him at first, it was just that he wasn't used to such attention. Taehyung became his best friend and also kind of became his "big brother".

Taehyung used to pay all of his attention on Jungkook, teaching him to play games, teaching him random life lessons, helping him become more open, etc. They would play video games together, and sometimes played Hide and Seek with Jimin as well (even though most of the time he personally preferred to play only with Taehyung).

Again, it's not like he disliked Jimin or anything like that. He just preferred to be with Taehyung and kind of have Taehyung all to himself. Jungkook has never been good at sharing. He's had the idea that if something is his, then it's _his_ only.

The hyungs have tried to get that idea out of his mind but for now it has been a struggle. 

When Jungkook turned seventeen and Taehyung nineteen, nothing had really changed. Taehyung's attention was always fully on him even though Jungkook would shrug his arm or hand off, sometimes (most of the time) pushed him away, and sometimes even walk away. Taehyung didn't seem to mind at all. He kept touching Jungkook all the time.

But suddenly Taehyung turns twenty and Jungkook seems to be the only _'teen'_ still in the group and that kind of sucks because Jimin is closer to Taehyung now (or, well, that's what Jungkook seems to think at least).

In Taehyung's eyes Jungkook is still a child, a _baby_. Taehyung still sits beside him, and touches him, and interacts with him, but it's not the same. Taehyung doesn't want his attention anymore. He's not always hugging him in need of the attention like before.

He's always with Jimin, talking about god knows what because every time Jungkook asks they both say "its adult stuff" and start giggling together. Sometimes, Taehyung and Jungkook might be playing video games or just whispering to each other some funny things and all of a sudden Jimin will appear and say "Taehyung, this is urgent!" and Taehyung then would say "I'll be right back, Kookie" and he never comes back until a few hours later because what Jimin told him was so, so _important!_

This would leave Jungkook feeling pouty and leaving for his room to play by himself. He would take out the Iron Man Taehyung had once found on stage and given to him, knowing he would love it. He would just stare at it and pout like a little baby.

_What did Jimin even have that he didn't? Was it because Jimin was more open? Maybe it was because Jimin didn't shrug his touches off before..._

That must be it. Jimin would always hug Taehyung. Maybe he should start doing that too... Hugging Tae and all of that. It's not like he minds anyway... He loves when he and Taehyung touch in any kind of way.

He loves when the hyung’s hand brush over his hair. Jungkook loved to touch his orange hair (when he had it) and tell him he looks like a carrot. Taehyung would always push him gently and tell him off after caressing under his chin.

At the moment, Jungkook is playing on his 3D DS, from now and then looking up at the pair, Jimin and Taehyung. Beside him is Seokjin and Yoongi, while Namjoon sits on the other couch, writing down quickly on his computer.

Jungkook glares when Jimin's hands make their way to Taehyung's hair. His hands get tighter on the DS, eyes becoming smaller as he glares. If looks could kill, he's pretty sure Jimin would be super dead by now. Seriously.

"You should dye your hair orange again, Tae. It looked really good on you." Taehyung smiles and looks down. "My red hair is kind of fading and ir might become kind of orange. We could match orange hair!" Jimin basically jumps of joy.

And— okay, Jungkook has never been the one to disrespect his hyungs. Seriously. He loves them, and he adores Jimin, but only god knows what came over him when he saw Taehyung lean closer and say "That'd be fun."

"Orange wouldn't look good on you anyway, Jimin Hyung."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Jungkook. Jimin was pouting as he looked down, glaring at the table. 

"Jungkook!" Taehyung suddenly spoke up. "Show more respect, he's your hyung." His voice was harsh. Jungkook couldn't believe Taehyung had taken Jimin's side. Why was everyone reacting like this? He was just... _joking_.

Jungkook stood up and left to his room, 3D DS left behind. He didn't care if he lost that stupid game. It wasn't fun if you're playing alone anyway. He had been calling for Taehyung to play with him but it all ended with him being shushed.

_"Hyung, I'm gonna play Pokemon. Do you want to have a Poke Battle?"_

_"Hyung's busy right now, Kookie." Taehyung had smiled at him and then turned back to writing showing something to Jimin his phone._

_"But, but hyung! I just finished my team! My Pokemons are stronger now and–"_

_"Jungkook-ah, I told you not right now. I'm bush right now, yeah? I promise to play with you later." Jungkook had pouted once more and went to sit on the couch._

And now here he is, sitting alone on his bed, tears trying to set themselves free. He roughly wiped them away and took his Iron Man, throwing it to the other side of the room, but when it landed on the wall Jungkook's heart broke because Iron Man's left arm fell off.

Jungkook quickly ran to it and kneeled down in front of it. Tears were now running down his face as he saw his favourite toy now broken.

 _"Jungkookie?"_ Someone knocked on the door. Of course Jungkook knew who it was.

"Go away, hyung!" He called back, still staring at his toy. Another knock. He felt a sob leave his mouth. "Go away, T-Tae! I want to be alone..."

Taehyung decided to knock once more, mumbling to the door. "Come on, Kookie, open up. We need to talk. Come on."

At this, Jungkook went over to the door and opened up, then going back to his bed to sit down. His eyes were stuck staring at his toy and when he heard Taehyung lock the door behind him, he felt wave of tears come upon him. He felt the need to continue crying. So, he did.

"Oh Kookie, what's happened?" Taehyung sat behind him and hugged him close. Taehyung noticed the toy's left arm on Jungkook's smaller hand so he took it from him, also taking the Iron Man. "Is this why you're so upset?"

"I-It's broken, h-hyung!" Jungkook sobbed and snuggled his face into Taehyung's chest.

"How?"

"I..." Jungkook sniffed. "I threw it to the wall..."

"And why did you do that?"

"I was upset, hyung." Taehyung placed the toy on the bedside table and moved back a bit so Jungkook could look at him to eyes. "But I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! I was just– I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Kook." Taehyung told him in a whisper. At least he wasn’t mad about the toy. "And this," Taehyung takes the toy. "I can fix this for you, little one, but! in one condition."

"I must apologize to Jimin hyung." Jungkook whispered and nodded his head. "I know, I will."

"What came over you, Jungkook-ah? You know you shouldn't disrespect those who are older. We have told you this, _I've_ told you this."

"I know! I know! But I don't know what came over me, okay?" Jungkook sighed. He started playing with his bracelets in a way to ignore Taehyung's gaze. "It's just... I frltw kind of... left out... I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"You kind of keep pushing me away, Tae." Jungkook shrugged, looking up for a brief second. "Every time I want to be with you, you decide to leave to be with Jimin. You don't even come to have sleepovers anymore, hyung."

"Oh Kookie, I'm so sorry." Taehyung covered his face and then moved closer, taking one of Jungkook's hands in his own. "I never meant to make you feel like this, _gosh_ , I'm so sorry, Kookie." Taehyung took a deep breath. "It's just... You didn't seem to want me around anymore? Every time I would get near you, you would push me away so I thought that maybe I should give you some time."

"But what about today? I asked you to play and you just brushed me off!" Jungkook whined.

Taehyung let his forehead touch Jungkook's, staring right at his eyes. "I didn't mean any harm, Jimin was just showing me some things at that exact moment."

"But that's the thing!" The dongsaeng whispered, "It's always about him now. You don't care about me like you used to. Now you're twenty and it seems as if you just left me, you forgot me completely. I thought we were best friends!"

"We are, Kook, we are!" Taehyung took a hold of his cheeks. "But best friends also need time apart, and I know I did wrong on pushing you away for way too long but I'm here now, okay?" 

"Okay."

—

Jungkook apologized to Jimin. The hyung only giggled at how embarrassed Jungkook looked and had hugged his brains out.

Later on, time flied so quick that a month had passed by. Taehyung now spent the same amount of time with Jungkook and with Jimin. Jungkook was kind of against this but whatever, at least he got some attention.

Today, they were going to record the music video for Dope. Jungkook was actually quite excited for this one.

As the recording went on, they all did great. Jungkook sat in the back with Taehyung. He left a bit of space between himself and Taehyung, though, not wanting to make Taehyung think he's desperate for attention.

The recording continued and suddenly it was finally done and they were all cheering. Taehyung hugged him and Jungkook just patted his back and said, "Okay, okay, hyung. Get of me" and Taehyung just brushed him off and turned around, looking around for something, or more like _someone_.

Jungkook almost had a heart attack when he saw Taehyung about to run off to Jimin. He had to think quickly. So, before he knew it, Jungkook was holding himself over the floor, doing a handstand. "Hyung! Hyung look!" He yelled, but Taehyung didn't turn around to see. "Hyung! V Hyung! Look what I can do! Loom V—"

And before he knew it, Jungkook fell to the floor. His arms gave out when Taehyung's arms wrapped around Jimin's slim waist. Jungkook fell face first on the floor, groaning loudly as soon as his cheek landed on the floor and then his back plopped loudly on the hard floor.

"Jungkookie!" Taehyung yelped and ran to him, kneeling down beside him and taking a hold of his face. "What happened, my little one?"

"Of course you'd fall." Yoongi suddenly commented.

"Heeyyy... Hyung." Taehyung frowned at Yoongi. "That's not so nice of you to say." Taehyung then turned to loom at Jungkook. "Awe, my poor baby got hurt. Poor little dongsaeng. Come on, let me help you." Tae helped Jungkook up and even carried him to the ladies that were already ready with a first aid kit.

Yoongi just rolled his eyes while Jungkook snuggled closer to Taehyung's chest.

He's still his baby.

—

"He keeps hurting himself when trying to gain your attention, Tae. Remember last time that you said you and Jimin are the perfect pair? He tried jumping inside the van and guess what, he hurt his arm."

Jungkook kind of wanted to kill Min Yoongi. Jungkook was hiding behind the hall's wall, listening to all of his hyungs talk. Yoongi continued talking,

"Or that other time that you didn't choose him as your partner and you chose Namjoon? Yeah, he hurt his foot that time trying to do a back flip. Just pay attention to the kid, Tae."

"Yeah, Tae, listen," Jungkook heard Jimin say, "It's not your job to be like his babysitter or whatever, you know? But like, remember he's still a kid..." _You're only two years older, Park Jimin._ Jungkook thought to himself, pouting. "You became kind of like his big brother, he looks up to you and wants your attention all the time."

"I don't think _'big brother'_ is the correct term." Namjoon spoke up. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. He heard Jimin ask _"why?"_ and Namjoon quickly answered, "Jungkook has a crush on Taehyung."

"I thought so too!" Jin whispered yelled. "I thought I was the only one who thought about this! I told you, Tae, but you wouldn't listen–"

"We don't know for sure if that's true, hyung." Taehyung spoke up, voice low and so deep. Jungkook felt like his heart was about to burt out. He thought he had been hiding his crush well. The only one that knew about it was–

"Tae, I caught Jungkook writing on his journal your name and a bunch of hearts around it. When he saw I saw he just had to confess."

– _Hobi hyung._

Jungkook was going to cut his balls off.

At that precise moment Jungkook felt his world collapsing. What else was he missing? His hyung had just openly exposed him to the whole band! Jungkook was ready to kick Jimin's ass the moment he heard him go "aww!" with Jin and Namjoon.

Jungkook went back to his room, closing the door behind him and hiding under the covers. He decided to try to fall asleep again. He never thought Hoseok would expose him in such way. What a brat he was!

—

_Jungkook was on his bed, laying down on his belly, black marker in hand and all the other colours on the bed. He opened up his journal and wrote down in pretty handwriting: Taehyung._

_He then took the pink and red marker, first drawing a bunch of pink hearts, and then he took the red one and sighed lovingly while drawing red little hearts around the name._

_The dongsaeng bopped his head to the song his earphones were blasting. It was Midnight Summer Dream by Mamamoo. He was about to start singing when suddenly someone took his notebook._

_"No!" He quickly stood up and noticed Hobi standing there, staring at the page in front of him. "Hyung! Give it back! Please!"_

_"Woah...!" He laughed loudly. "I never thought you'd be the one to write down this kind of stuff, or even less fall in love with Taehyung!"_

_"Shut up!" Jungkook whispered yelled and took the journal away. "And... And I'm not in love with him. Shut up." Jungkook pouted and gave his back to the hyung, kissing the page quietly._

_"Did you just kiss–"_

_"No! I did not! Just–" Jungkook turned to look at Hoseok. He then groaned loudly and basically kicked him out. "Get out! Get out! Get out! Shoo!" Hobi was laughing loudly the whole way out of the room._

—

The door suddenly opened and Jungkook laid still. The door closed behind him but he knew someone was inside the room because he heard feet moving.

"Hey, Kookie, you awake?" Jungkook didn't move. "I know you're awake. You'd be snoring cutely if you were actually asleep."

"Then why do you ask if I am?" Jungkook answers without turning around.

"Wanted to see how far the lies could go on for." Taehyung sighed loudly and dramatically. Jungkook giggled, turning around to look at his hyung. His favourite hyung. "What do you say if we go watch a film today? Just you and me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Taehyung laid down beside him, hand falling on Jungkook's cheek, thumb caressing it softly. Jungkook can't believe Taehyung is acting so normally even though he just discovered his best friend is in love– likes him.

"Okay, let me shower and yeah."

Once they were both ready, they headed off to the cinema. They ended up watching the first thing they found but didn't even pay attention to the film, being more into who could hit the most people with popcorn.

After the cinema, they both had lunch together. Jungkook felt like Taehyung wanted to say something but didn't dare. Jungkook didn't dare to ask.

Lunch consisted of Taehyung pinching under Jungkook's chin to tease him and Jungkook kicking him under the table.

The thing is when they were walking back to the house. They were quiet, hands inside their jacket pockets. Taehyung suddenly sighed and stopped Jungkook in his tracks.

"I have a question." Taehyung's stare was so intense that Jungkook felt his knees trembling. "Kook, the hyungs told me today–"

"Catch me if you can!" Jungkook yelled and started running away.

"Jungkook wait!" Taehyung started running behind the dongsaeng. "This is serious, come on!"

But Jungkook never stopped running.

—

Taehyung is 21 years old and Jungkook is 19. Just one more year to go and he'll be considered an adult. An _actual_ adult.

Today they're recording blood sweat and tears. Jungkook personally thinks Taehyung looks amazing. Actually, all of the boys do but Taehyung wins his heart.

Jungkook sits at the back, journal in hand as he writes down how good Taehyung looks, how beautiful his smile looks when its genuine, how the blonde hair makes his skin and eyes shine, and his beautiful nose is just so boopable. Anyway.

You might be wondering what happened after that outing they both had and Jungkook just decided to run away from his problems and go home to lock himself up.

Taehyung had given up on following, which startled Jungkook when he noticed Taehyung was left far behind. When Taehyung had arrived later that night, he hadn't gone to Jungkook's room to ask what had happened. In fact, he had completely ignored his presence as he entered the house and went to his room. Jungkook had been in the living room when Tae had arrived.

Taehyung didn't talk to him for about three weeks until one day Jungkook apologized for leaving him, which earned him such a long speech of how pissed _off_ Taehyung was because he was acting like a brat that doesn't say thank you and left his hyung talking by himself. This caused Jin to punish Jungkook for another three weeks.

Seokjin took all of Jungkook's electronics away and had sent him off to his room (Jungkook had complained but Jin gave him this angry mum look that left him quiet). Taehyung also got in trouble, though, because "you have no right to call Jungkook-ah a brat, you brat!" and was sent off to his room as well.

Now, though, they're okay. Still, Jungkook can't help but feel they're falling apart. Jungkook also writes this down, frowning as he quickly scribbles down every word. He wished he has the balls to ask Taehyung if they were okay but he didn't want to sound like a clingy little bitch, or even worse! Taehyung might roll his eyes and push him, saying something like "ugh, you're always saying this kind of shit, kook. Yes, we are okay for fucks sake."

Maybe he's exaggerating. Jungkook _knows_ Taehyung would never say something like that.

"Heyy, why so frowny?"

Jungkook jumps, slamming his journal closed and turns to look up at Tae. He sends the hyung a nervous smile, shaking his head and mumbling _"I’m fine. Not frowny."_ Taehyung glared playfully as he sat down beside Jungkook.

"Are you okay, little one?" Taehyung asked with a pout. "You seem kind of lost this past few days. You're like... always trying to be alone." Taehyung pulled on the dongsaeng's cheek, "Hyung misses you. Hyung's worried."

"I'm fine, Tae." Jungkook shrugs. He can't tell Taehyung that he also misses him. Jungkook can't believe Tae has noticed, though. Since Hoseok had so openly exposed his crush to Taehyung, Jungkook has been trying to keep distance so Taehyung doesn't think the whole crush thing is true.

This is probably why Jungkook feels they're drifting apart. It's all his fault. Of course it is, but! Some blame also goes onto Taehyung because he continues with the whole "it's adult things" with Jimin and that really makes Jungkook's blood boil because he is technically also an adult!

"What are you writing?"

"Just... stuff. Jungkook stuff... Planning my next Pokemon strategy. The usual." He mumbles, making Taehyung hum. "Get ready, Tae-hyung, you're going to lose. My Pokemons _will_ destroy you."

Taehyung moved closer, humming again. Jungkook's breath hitched. Taehyung was so, so close. Jungkook didn't dare look down at Taehyung's lips. His eyes stared deep into Taehyung's. His cheeks were flushed pink, and all Taehyung did was hum, _again_.

"We'll see about that..." Taehyung's eyes moved onto his lips, but before he knew it, Taehyung was off to record his part. "Be right back, Kookie plum!"

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Jungkook groaned, flushed red and covering his face. He stood up go and watch Tae record his part. Taehyung was laying down, blanket over him, and then being pulled. _Fuck._

_"Jungkook! Your turn!"_

Jungkook snapped back to reality. He quickly made his way to the bed he had to lay down. Taehyung walked behind him, slapping his butt and whispering into his ear, "I'll be watching. Good luck, sweetheart." Jungkook almost fucking came at that.

Almost! Because he now entered professional mode, and when he's in that mode, nothing– _nothing!_ Not even Kim Taehyung can distract him. He act to act cute and (in his opinion) submissive (which by the way was easy for him to do). He then had to lick his finger, staring right into the camera.

When he heard the director yell "cut!" he made his way out of the set but was then pulled by someone. His came face to face with Taehyung, who was smiling at him. Jungkook felt like someone punched him in the stomach. Taehyung was way closer than before.

"H-Hey Tae."

"You did great." Taehyung whispered, hand moving to cares Jungkook's cheek. His index finger played with his ear. It has become a habit of his and Jungkook honestly loves it. "Anyway! What do you say we go and eat some pizza?"

That was a quick change of setting. Jungkook's mouth kind of falls open because — wouldn't this be their second 'date'? Jungkook promises to not run away this time. Seriously.

"I'd love to." Jungkook nods excitedly. 

"Good." Taehyung pats his shoulder. "Let's just go get the lads and we're off. Besides, it's Yoongi and Jin who are inviting anyway."

_Oh._

—

At the end, they went to Seokjin’s favourite restaurant, Jungsik Seoul he thinks it is called. All this years and Jungkook still has no idea what the restaurant’s name is. The point is, that as they were being seated, Jungkook had walked quickly to sit beside Taehyung but Namjoon hyung beat him at it and then Seokjin and Yoongi– so he just gave up and sat down beside Jimin. The whole night Jungkook was more into staring at his food and sneaking glances at Taehyung. The older was full of joy, taking drinks from his beer and making weird ass jokes that would make everyone giggle. Jungkook would try to hide his smile but sometimes it was just too hard.

That night, when they went home, everyone was way too tired to continue having fun in the living room. What would they even do in the living room? Jungkook wanted to go to sleep but Taehyung came running down the hall and took a hold of his shoulders.

“Kookie!”

“Tae!”

“What do you say if we have a sleepover?” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows. “We can play Overwatch. I’ll take my computer and everything over to your room. We could also watch a film and have a bunch of treats. What do you say?”

“Just… _Us_?” Jungkook scratched his arm, wide eyes staring at Taehyung. He hoped Taehyung said yes. He hoped Jimin has already gone to sleep and isn’t listening because if he suddenly appears with something like “can I join?” or calling for Tae, Jungkook thinks he’s gonna flip.

“Yeah, of course. Who else plays Overwatch here, dude?” Jungkook scoffed, pushing Taehyung out of his way. The older’s eyes went wide with confusion. He took Jungkook’s wrist, pulling him back, “Where are you going? It’s fine if you don’t want to–”

“No, no! Of course I want to!” Jungkook shook his hands quickly. “But I have to use the bathroom…”

“Oh! Okay, got ya.” Taehyung winked and snapped his finger. “I’ll be in your room, preparing my computer and all of that.” Jungkook nods and heads off to the bathroom. A smile forms on his face as he closes the door behind him. He does a _“yes!”_ fist bump and a little dance because finally he’ll have time alone with Taehyung, and this time he won’t run away.

Once he’s done with his personal business, Jungkook washes his hands and heads back to his room, smile wide and eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. He’s going to destroy Taehyung on Overwatch tonight.

All of this thoughts run over Jungkook’s head but before he knows it, that wide smile he was carrying a few seconds ago falters away. His eyebrows scrunch together, staring at what’s on Taehyung’s hands and then at the hyung’s face.

_Oh no. ___

“So it’s true?” Taehyung asks, slowly turning to look at Jungkook. “All this time you– you _liked_ me?” His voice is full of confusion. His eyes are small as he reads over the pages once more, turning to the next and staring at his name with hearts all around it. “I thought Hobi hyung was lying but–” 

“Taehyung! Stop it, give it back!” Jungkook suddenly snaps out of his shock and starts walking over. Taehyung takes a step back and continues going through the pages. “Taehyung hand it over! Taehyung!” Jungkook groans and he feels like crying when Taehyung starts to _smile_ and _laugh_ loudly. 

“O–Oh my god!” He’s cackling, moving around the room so Jungkook can’t reach him and take the journal away. _“His sparkly eyes, his glorious skin! I wish to run my hands all over his hair and give him kisses–”_

__

__

_“Taehyung!”_

Jungkook suddenly yells loudly and Taehyung’s head snaps up to look at him. Jungkook takes this as his opportunity and takes the journal back. He’s crying now, closing the journal and throwing it inside his underwear drawer. His hands hold onto the top of the drawer, crying to himself. All Taehyung can see are his shoulders moving up and down as he cries. 

"K–Kookie?” 

Taehyung carefully takes a step closer, hand moving to touch his shoulder. At that precise moment, Jungkook turns around and slaps his hand away, glaring strongly, and tears still running down his face 

_“Get out.”_ Taehyung gapes. “Get out, Taehyung! Get out! Get out! Get out” Jungkook starts to push him out but Taehyung opens his arms and legs like a starfish and holds himself on the door. Jungkook continues trying to push him but Taehyung is calling for him to stop. 

“Wait, wait, wait! Kookie! Stop!” Taehyung is able to push away and he enters the room once more, closing the door behind him so Jungkook can’t run away or kick him out. “Why are you kicking me out?" 

“Are you _stupid_?!” Respect is out of the window it seems. “You just made fun of me, right to my face, after reading what is on my diary! Taehyung, I fucking _love_ you and you just made fun of me for it! Right. To. My. Face!” Jungkook punched him on the shoulder. “I don’t want to talk to you right now! I don’t even want to look at you!” 

“Oh my god, Jungkook, I wasn’t making fun of you– _Ow_ ,” Jungkook punches him again. “I’m not making fun of you for liking me, and I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at _us!_ ” Jungkook stops. “Gosh, reading all of that fills me up with _joy_. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that _you_ love me back.” Taehyung has his signature boxed smile, hands holding onto Jungkook’s fisted hands. 

“Wait _what?_ ” Jungkook blinks at him. 

“Jungkook, my crush for you started when I was seventeen. I would be all over you all the time, doing some crazy shit for you to pay attention to me. I knew I was doing a good job when you started trying to copy me. That silly crush drifted to actually falling for you. I liked you so much and it drifted to love rather quickly but you would always push me off.” 

___“Jungkookie!” Taehyung wrapped his arms around the younger boy. “How’s my little, baby, beautiful Jungkookie doing today?” Taehyung pulled on the dongsaeng’s cheeks, making him flush red._ _ _

___“Stop it, Tae!” Jungkook pushed him off. “I’m watching a film…” Taehyung pouted and walked away, feeling like complete shit for bothering his Kookie and making him upset._ _ _

“Jungkook,” Taehyung continued, “Jimin would be the one that would 'help' me try to get 'over' you since I thought you would never pay attention to me. You were just so annoyed with me all the time.” 

___“Don’t worry, Taetae, I’ll help you not think of him. I won’t exactly help you get over, over him because I think that’s kind of impossible but I’ll keep you distracted! After all, we’re soulmates.” Jimin whispered to Taehyung and nudged him._ _ _

___“Hi guys!” Jungkook walked over, Wii remote in hand. “Hey Tae, would you like to play? Yoongi hyung just bought ‘Mario and Sonic in the Olympic Games’ and–”_ _ _

___“Sorry Kookie, but he’s mine for the day. We have some things to discuss.” Jimin winked at Taehyung, making him chuckle._ _ _

___“Oh. What about? Can I join?”_ _ _

___“Nope, sorry! This is adult stuff.” Jimin and Taehyung pushed out their chests. “You wouldn’t understand, little Kookie, you’re still a kid.”_ _ _

Jungkook stared with wide eyes at the older boy. Was this a prank? If it was, then he will probably cut Taehyung’s balls off and then throw him out the window without having to think twice, but Taehyung looked so genuine when talking. His smile was still there, his eyes still sparkled and Jungkook decided it was all true. 

“So… You like me back?” 

“I _love_ you back.” 

Taehyung intertwined their fingers, pulling the younger boy closer. A smile broke all over Jungkook’s face and he bit his lip, feeling shy all of a sudden and his cheeks turned bright pink. Curse of having very pale skin. 

“For fucks sake, Jungkook, stop smiling a creep and _kiss_ me already. Jesus.” 

Taehyung leaned forward until his lips met Jungkook’s. If Taehyung had never read his diary, which no one knew about until Hoseok exposed him, they wouldn’t be kissing right now and that makes Jungkook think only one thing, 

Maybe Jung Hoseok doesn’t deserve to have his balls cut off. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> hopefully you liked it  
> i worked hard on it i promise
> 
> tumblr: santohyung  
> twitter: santohyung  
> instagram: nicotae   
> Ps: my ig and twittwr are new so they suck lol  
> bye thanks for reading  
> *hug*


End file.
